Iron Man (2008 video game)
Iron Man: The Video Game was a Video Game adaptation of the film of the same name released by Sega, released in 2008. The game was available on Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 (the canon versions), as well as the non-canon Playstation 2, Playstation Portable, Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, and PC. The Current-Gen consoles recieved higher reception than the last-generation consoles and portables. Plot During a business trip to Afghanistan to demonstrate Stark Industries' new weapon, Tony Stark is kidnapped by the terrorist group Ten Rings, who orders him to build a missile for them. Instead, he and fellow captive Ho Yinsen secretly build the Mark I power armor in the months following his capture. During this time, Yinsen also acted as Stark's mentor, showing him humility and telling him of the horrors his company has caused, making Stark reconsider his life. Stark impressed himself after finishing the armor, calling it "the future". Armed with a flamethrower, Stark uses the armor to defeat several terrorists and destroy their weapons stockpile, but Yinsen is killed during the escape. Stark then escapes from the Ten Rings caves, but his suit is destroyed when he crashlands in the desert. Upon being picked up by the Air Force and returning to the United States, Stark declares that his company will no longer manufacture weapons, a move disapproved by his business partner Obadiah Stane. With the help of his personal A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S., Stark develops an updated and more powerful version of his armor, adding Stark Industries new repulsor technology and flight capability. While testing his new suit at Stark Industries, Tony is informed by his assistant Pepper Potts that armed men are attacking the facilities. Stark then decides to use his suit to deal with the attackers, and notices that they are Maggia soldiers. After the attack, Stark discovers that Maggia is providing weapons for the Ten Rings, and he returns to Afghanistan to battle them. Using his new Mark III "Iron Man" armor, Stark destroys Maggia's weapons stockpiles and an armored hovercraft called the Dreadnaught. On the way back home he is confronted by the United States Air Force. A pair of F-22 Raptors are sent after Stark—one is damaged during the chase, but Stark manages to save the pilot. He then establishes contact with his friend Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, who learns of Stark's identity and cancels the jet attack. Tony then returns home, where Pepper Potts discovers what he was doing with the Iron Man suit. Rhodes then starts helping Stark in his fight against Maggia, informing him of a weapons transport in Afghanistan. Stark then follows this transport until it stops at the main depot, where he is confronted by Blacklash, a former worker of Stark Industries that was now working for Maggia. Iron Man manages to defeat Blacklash and destroys all their weapons. Stark then heads to Maggia's compound to destroy the rest of the weapons, and after infiltrating the mansion he confronts Madame Masque, who is killed when a wall falls on her. Stark then discovers Maggia's last weapon: a heavily armed flying fortress. Iron Man then attacks the fortress and destroys it, ending Maggia's evil once and for all. While Stark was confronting Maggia, his corrupt business partner Obadiah Stane secretly recovered the first Iron Man armor in Afghanistan and started working with Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) to create a power source. After Rhodes informs him that A.I.M. has attacked a nuclear facility in Russia, Stark decides to confront them, also because A.I.M. was Stark Industries top buyers before he stopped manufacturing weapons. Iron Man ends the nuclear energy robbery and detects a strong radiation signal underground. After following this signal Stark is confronted by Boris Bullski, who created a titanium armor similar to that of Iron Man, thus becoming the "Titanium Man". However, Stark is able to defeat Bullski and then returns to United States. Rhodes then informs him that A.I.M. has attacked a military ship in the Arctic, and Stark once again prevents them from stealing nuclear energy. During this battle, Iron Man is attacked by the Controller, but manages to defeat him. After returning to Stark Industries, Tony sends Pepper to hack the Industries computer and find the shipping records, so he can track down the illicit shipments and destroy them. However, the facilities are attacked by A.I.M. forces under the command of Titanium Man, who was sent by Obadiah Stane to steal the Iron Man suit. After discovering Stane's involvement with A.I.M. and the Ten Rings, Stark once again defeats Bullski. Tony then returns to his workshop, where he is ambushed by Stane, who steals his arc reactor to create a power source for his own armor. Stark manages to survive, and is informed by Rhodes that A.I.M. kidnapped Pepper. He then uses his armor to save Pepper from an A.I.M. facility, and prevents the explosion of their reactor. Stark then decides that A.I.M. is a bigger menace than Stane, and decides to confront them first. He heads to their island and destroys their proton cannon, and later confronts and defeats the Melter. Stark then destroys a space tether, ending the A.I.M. menace. Stark then returns to the United States and contacts Obadiah Stane, discovering that he kidnapped Pepper Potts. Tony then heads back to Stark Industries, where he confronts an armored Stane in the surrounding streets. Stane then flies to the top of Stark Industries, and Stark orders Pepper to overload the arc reactor at the building to damage the Iron Monger suit. The plan works, and Stane is defeated. After the defeat of Maggia, Advanced Idea Mechanics and the Iron Monger, Tony Stark decides to continue helping mankind as Iron Man. At the end you can play the game again, with different armor, from the classic Iron Man comics. Armors * Mark III - Default after mission 3. * Classic - Unlocked by completing the One Man army Vs. Mercs mission * Extremis - Unlocked by completing the One Man army Vs. Maggia mission * Mark II - Unlocked by completing the One Man army Vs. Ten Rings mission * Hulkbuster- Unlocked by completing the One Man army Vs. AIM-X mission * Mark 1 (Comic)- Unlocked by completing the One Man army Vs. AIM mission * Silver Centurion- Complete the game on the Xbox 360. * Ultimate- Complete the game on the Playstation 3. * Mark 1 (film)- Only usable during the first mission References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Games Category:Iron Man Franchise Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Franchise Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Watchlist